Tince
I have made two new Kaijus for sponsorships. I can say they have relationships with Zoiaksaulo. Please also support them if you support Zoiaksaulo. If you haven't supported Zoiak, please support all of them. Tince Height: 80m Weight: 45,000 metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Ranged Primary Attacks: Jaw Secondary Attacks: ‘Chaos’ crystal blade Primary Weapon: Erosion crystal missile Secondary Weapon: Super high-frequency sonic wave Energy Style: Diyu ray Overview: Tince is one of two strongest subordinates of Zoiaksaulo. His name is 天邪 in Cantonese which means the evil of sky. Tince was one of the Kaiju who has been corrupted by Zoiak. He is less powerful than Zoiaksaulo but is the fastest comparing to all other Kaijus. He can shoot the crystal as missile and after hitting the opponents, the crystal will start to grow on them. Tince can then emit sonic wave to make the crystal to explode. Origin: Tince was originally a sea Kaiju that is very a good Kaiju to other marine living beings. He always protects all life in the sea and the sailors. As Zoiak has risen, as humanity cannot beat Zoiak. He teamed with Gods and other Kaijus to fight Zoiak. But Zoiak is too strong, Tince cannot beat Zoiak and at that time, Tince had the greatest speed. Zoiak liked him very much and he used his dark magic to corrupt Tince. Tince was covered into ‘Chaos’ and finally became a flying evil Kaiju. In the final fight with the strongest God, Zoiak and Tince has been sealed into Diyu together and they absorbed Diyu ray there. He became much stronger and then went back to the world again to continue to fight. Energy System: Same as Zoiaksaulo, Tince’s energy comes from Diyu ray which first generates by evil soul. To gain more energy, he needs to destroy matters. Similarly, his energy is not come from the things destroyed but come from nothing. He needs to destroy things before gaining energy because of the rule of dark magic. The energy gained is much more than the energy used. He can gather the energy to the whole body to increase the power. Ranged combat: Tince’s ranged weapon will be shooting crystals as missiles on his wings. The crystal is ‘Chaos crystal’ but because of different dark magic, it is blue in color. This kind of crystal when hits on matters, it will start to erode the hit things and grow on them. At the same time, this crystal is very explosive when it is hit by high frequency sonic wave. Tince can emit a super high frequency sonic wave to attack or make the crystal to explode. When the crystal explodes, it will emit Diyu ray to make more damage to the opponents. Grappling: Tince’s grappling is not as powerful as his ranged combat. His grappling attack is mainly using his jaw. He can gather Diyu ray to his jaw to increase the power. Melee Combat: Similarly, his melee combat is less powerful. Tince’s melee weapon is mainly the crystal blade on his wings. The blade is sharp enough to cut diamond. He can also gather Diyu ray to the blade to increase the power. Weaknesses: Same as Zoiaksaulo, as Diyu ray and chaos are overbearing, almost all kinds of energy are not useful to Tince. He can also open a Tai Chi barrier to defend for great attack. Cosmic ray is a little useful to Tince. Also, there is a mysterious green energy which can hurt Tince a lot. Category:Good Kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Monster